Some Wireless Local-Area Network (WLAN) configurations use Multi-User Multiple-Input Multiple-Output (MU-MIMO) schemes for communicating with multiple users simultaneously. MU-MIMO operation in WLANs is specified, for example, in the IEEE 802.11ac-2013 standard, entitled “IEEE Standard for Information technology—Local and metropolitan area networks—Specific requirements—Part 11: Wireless LAN Medium Access Control (MAC) and Physical Layer (PHY) Specifications Amendment 4: Enhancements for Very High Throughput for Operation in Bands below 6 GHz,” 2013, which is incorporated herein by reference.